Love Story
by Sakhory
Summary: Song-fic, Kiba/Hanabi. A veces su amor podía ser un poco complicado, pero todo terminaba bien.


Bueno, lo prometido es deuda…así que aquí les dejo el song-fic de Kiba x Hanabi :D!

Cantidad de palabras (canción incluida): 988 3!

Song: Love Story – Taylor Swift

Aclaración: La canción es acerca de "Romeo y Julieta". Así que los roles serían Kiba (Romeo), Hanabi (Julieta) y Hiashi (Padre de Julieta) pero relatado en el mundo ninja…no se si entienden DX tienen que verlo ustedes mismos XD! Está relatado desde el punto de vista de Hanabi =3!

* * *

"Hace mucho que no paso por aquí".

Estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Mi padre me tenía "prohibido" salir desde el ataque de Orochimaru, y él había insistido en dejarme encerrada en casa.

Ahora, era libre, y podía salir adonde se me diera la gana.

Y fue ahí, cuando lo volví a ver.

_Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi._

_Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó_

_Yo estaba ahí, en un balcón en el verano_

"Hey, Hanabi!" dijo él "hace mucho que no te olíamos, verdad Akamaru"

Oler?

Hace mucho que no veía a Kiba Inuzuka, la última vez fue en una fiesta que hizo mi padre con los clanes más respetados de Konoha.

"Eh…que te parece si salimos esta noche?" me dijo él

De pronto, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido

"C-claro" dije tartamudeando

¡Porqué rayos me ponía nerviosa?

Ah sí, porque ese chico me gusta.

_Veo las luces, veo la fiesta, pateas la pelota_

_Te veo hacer tu camino a través de la multitud_

_Y dices "Hola". Lo poco que supe..._

Es de noche.

Supuse que íbamos a ir a pasear esta noche por Konoha, luego iríamos a un parque, él me besaría y…se nota que estoy enamorada…

_Que eras Romeo, estabas tirando piedras_

_Y mi padre dijo "Alejate de Julieta"_

_Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera_

_Rogandote que porfavor no te fueras, y dije..._

WTF? El chico perro (irresistiblemente sexy) estaba tirando piedras en mi ventana.

Y, por desgracia, mi padre no tardó en darse cuenta.

"QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?" Gritó mi padre.

Vio que Kiba estaba bajo mi ventana, y pensó lo peor…

"QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!?!"

"Esto, papá, puedo explicarlo…" dije yo

"Hey Hanabi!" gritó Kiba en el momento menos oportuno "Vamos a la cita?"

…

…

…

"C-cita?" tartamudeó mi padre confundido "Cita has dicho?" esta vez, su tono de voz era de enfado "NO IRÁS A NINGUNA CITA!"

Me percaté de que Kiba había oído eso, y salió corriendo junto a Akamaru.

Cuando mi padre se retiró de mi habitación, yo comencé a llorar.

Valla! Si me vería patética!

_Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos_

_Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr_

_Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa_

_Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"_

Como me hubiera gustado estar con él en estos momentos!

Argh…que rabia!

Si tan sólo el oído de mi padre halla sido afectado por la edad…

_Entonces, salí al jardín para verte_

_Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben_

_Entonces, cierra tus ojos._

_Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento._

Se me ocurrió una idea…una muy buena!

Saltaría por la ventana! Después de todo, ya se controlar perfectamente mi chakra jeje…

Hice lo que me propuse, pero me caí en el trayecto, y solo me raspé un poco la rodilla…algún precio tenía que pagar…

Corrí y corrí, hasta que pude ver a Kiba y a su perro, Akamaru.

"Kiba! Espera!" grité yo.

"Hanabi-chan?" dijo él. Desde cuándo me decía eso? Bueno, de todas formas me gustaba como sonaba eso…si lo decía él.

"Konichiwa" le dije "gomen por lo de mi padre…pero ya estoy aquí"

"Que bien…y tu padre no se dará cuenta de que te has escapado?"

Esa posibilidad me dejo helada.

"Entonces debemos ir a un lugar a las afueras de la aldea" le dije "nunca se le ocurrirá buscar ahí"

_Porque eras Romeo, luego yo era Scarlet_

_Y mi padre dijo "Alejate de Julieta"_

_Pero tu eras todo para mi_

_Yo te estaba rogando que porfavor no te fueras, y yo dije..._

Fuimos a un bosque, a disfrutar de nuestro momento a solas.

"Hanabi, debo decirte algo…"

"Que…"

_Por favor, que sea lo que yo quiero que el diga, onegai, onegai!_

_Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos_

_Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr_

_Tu serás el principe y yo seré la princesa_

_Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"_

"Me gusta tu hermana" dijo él… "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella"

Eso, fue como una patada allá abajo (aunque nunca experimenté esa sensación, conozco gente que me lo asegura)

"Estás enamorado de Hinata?" Decir esa frase me partía el corazón en pedazos.

Kiba sonrió.

"Bueno…no exactamente…"

"Eh?"

_Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme_

_Este amor es difícil, pero es real_

_No tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lío_

_Es una historia de amor, bebé, solo di "Si"_

"Es broma Hanabi!"

Una sensación de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo.

"pero…" comenzó él "me gusta alguien"

Adiós alivio, hola dolor!

_Estoy cansada de esperar_

_Me pregunto si acaso volverás_

_Mi fé en ti se está desvaneciendo_

_Cuando te conocí en las afueras de la ciudad, y yo dije..._

No puedo con esto…no quiero saber a quién ama!

Aunque…debí pensar que soy solo una enana, la hermana de su mejor amiga, soy solo una niñita de 12 años, el es un guapo muchacho de 16…estoy frita, incluso si me pones a competir con esa chica de la gran frente.

_Romeo sálvame, me eh sentido tan sola_

_Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas_

_Esto está en mi cabeza? No se que pensar_

_El se arrodillo en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo..._

De pronto, Kiba me miró fijamente a los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a mí.

No puede ser…no puede ser!

_Casate conmigo Julieta, nunca tendrás que estar sola_

_Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que se_

_Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoje un vestido blanco_

_Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di... "Si"_

"Te amo, Hanabi Hyugga" me dijo él "Sería mucho pedir…que fueras mi novia?"

Por segunda vez en el día, me puse a llorar.

Pero esta vez no por furia y tristeza, si no por felicidad.

Valía la pena derramar lágrimas por eso.

FIN

* * *

Felicitaciones? Amenazas? Helado de fresa? El cadáver de Uchiha Sasuke (ojalá ¬¬)?

Todo esto y más, por review XD!


End file.
